The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor disassembling and assembling apparatus and a gas turbine combustor disassembling and assembling method capable of easily disassembling and assembling a gas turbine combustor in an improved manner.
The combustor of a gas turbine is composed of a high-temperature component which is overhauled at regular intervals. Extensively used as a commercial large gas turbine is a multi-can type, as shown in FIG. 54, in which about ten to twenty combustors 2 are disposed around the axial center of a gas turbine 1 at a predetermined tilt angle A provided with respect to the axial center. In recent years, the combustors of such gas turbine 1 are becoming complicated in structure and increasing in weight due to the demand for obtaining higher temperature and reduced Nox.
As illustrated in FIG. 55, the multi-can type combustor 2 is so constructed that a combustor casing 7 is connected to a gas turbine main body casing 8 to constitute an outer section, and a fuel nozzle 3 is disposed by a mounting flange 25 to an end of the combustor casing 7 via a head plate 4. Fuel is supplied through the fuel nozzle 3 and the burnt gas is led to a turbine 26 via a combustor liner 5. Reference numeral 6 denotes a transition piece which guides the air supplied from a compressor 27 to the outer surface of an inner cylinder 28 so as to cool the inner cylinder 28, then leads it into the combustor 2.
A heaviest component of a recent large gas turbine 1 having the configuration described above weighs approximately 500 kgf. Despite this, the disassembling and assembling work of the combustor 2 has conventionally been done by hand except a lifting device such as an overhead crane is used.
Manual handling of heavy substances involves danger including accidents of lifting failures and getting caught. Disassembling and assembling the combustors 2 located at lower half side of the gas turbine is especially difficult because cranes or the like cannot be used. Therefore, there has been a demand for improving the work.
Furthermore, the transition piece 6 of a state-of-the-art gas turbine weights nearly 100 kg. A crane cannot be used for handling the transition piece 6 because it is located in the gas turbine main body casing 8. Hence, moving the transition piece 6 out of and back into the gas turbine main body casing must be done mostly by hand, making the work extremely difficult.
As the disassembling and assembling work becomes difficult, the period for overhauling the combustors 2 becomes longer, resulting in an extended shutdown period of a gas turbine system.
Mechanizing the work which has been done by hand to a large extent may be a possible solution to the problem described above. However, no effective apparatus has yet been developed mainly due to the multi-can design of the combustor casing 7 and the increasingly complicated structure of the combustor 2 itself.